Yude
"The earth will shake And the waters will rise '' ''The elements reclaim what was taken." — Lamb Of God, "Reclamation" Yude (雪袖 Yude, lit. Snow Sleeve) is a unique spiritual entity that appears once every thousand years, and is said to be the Spirit of Nature, taken human form. When she is first encountered in the story, she was introduced as Mother Gaia (お母さんのガイア Okā-san no Gaia). Appearance Yude takes on the appearance of a young girl apparently afflicted with albinism, with pale skin, white hair, and red eyes, all a sign of the lack of pigment in her body. She dresses in a white, skintight bodysuit, matching the colour of her skin, and it bears several markings, red in colour. Around her neck appears to be a brace or collar, and she wears large brown mittens. Personality Yude is a being of...unconventional moral beliefs. While the universe works in shades of gray, with some blacker and whiter than the others, one could say that Yude is blue and orange- her morals can't be fit into any of these groups. She operates by the belief that all beings that abuse the Soul Society and slowly corrode it via overuse of technology are inherently evil, and thus, they deserve to be punished- which she believes will work out by simply wiping out all spiritual beings. She is merciless to those she sees as tarnishing the Soul Society, and will eradicate them without a second thought, even in public. She is sadistic, appearing to value solitude over companionship, as well as vicious, merciless and cruel. However, Yude has a soft side for those more attuned to nature; though she won't do everything in their power to protect them, she will however, attempt to keep them out of harm if she can. She feels a connection to Rikuri Nagareboshi, due to them being 'kindred spirits' of a sort. Powers and Abilities Nature Control Earth Manipulation Geokinesis (大地能力 (ジュキネシス), giokinesisu, Japanese for "Earth Power", English for "Geokinesis") gives Yude the ability to control, shape and generate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. She can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil as well as bones; however, she is unable to manipulate bones of living beings. She also has fine enough control to create and shape complicated objects. To Yude, the earth around her is similar to an extension of her body as in she possesses the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to her will. In some cases, she is able to nullify and prevent any earth-manipulation abilities, or turn said abilities into her own. Sand Manipulation Psammokinesis (砂能力 (プサモキネシス), pusamokinesisu, Japanese for "Sand Power", English for "Psammokinesis") gives Yude the ability to manipulate finely divided rock and mineral particles of earth. She can manipulate the density of sand to make it very dense and solid or diffuse and liquid or almost mist-like. She can dehydrate the moisture out of anything containing moisture such as plants, dirt or animals, causing them to crumble into dust; it also enables her to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms and absorb liquids, even those generated through her hydrokinesis to become stronger, and it enables her to sense anything that is moving through sand, even in the desert. Fire Manipulation Pyrokinesis (発火能力 (パイロキネシス), Pairokineshisu, Japanese for "Ignition Power", English for "Pyrokinesis") is the name of the ability that allows Yude to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of spiritual particles to generate, control or absorb fire. This is induced by Yude raising the motion of a target's spiritual particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. She can excite or speed up an object's spiritual particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. She can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. Yude's pyrokinesis draws its power from the sun, and its effectiveness is drastically increased on a particularly hot day. *'Flight of Fireflies': Yude scatters hundreds of pyres of her flames, before forming them in the image of scarlet fireflies. She points at her opponent, and the fireflies fly at her opponent. These fireflies can avoid obstacles to hit their target. As they impact, they cause small explosions. As the fireflies are incredibly small, they are mostly invisible to the untrained eye. Only those with trained eyes can spot and with enough speed, dodge them. Lightning Manipulation Fulgurkinesis (電撃能力 (パルガーキネシス), parugakinesisu, Japanese for "Electricity Power", English for "Fulgurkinesis") is an ability which allows Yude to control, generate and and absorb electric fields. Yude is able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing her almost any electricity based power. Simple powers include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, also occur. Yude is able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. As opposed to her pyrokinesis, Yude's fulgurkinesis is more geared towards defense, and it functions the best when in a place which requires quite a bit of electricity to operate properly; such as a district of town or in a hotel. Yude can also generate and discharge the electricity through conductive media. However, despite being defense-oriented, it has quite a few offensive functions. *'Electromagnetism': As an extension of her fulgurkinesis, Yude is able to attract metallic materials and utilize them to her advantage, such as being able to form a makeshift barrier out of scrap metal or traverse along walls, attracting the iron particles in the earth, buildings, and sea around her, before condensing and shaping them in any manner she wishes. Magma Manipulation Geothermokinesis (岩漿能力 (ジューセーモジエネシス), juusemojenesisu, Japanese for "Magma Power", English for "Geothermokinesis") is an ability which enables Yude to control and manipulate geothermal molten substances, even able to manifest it from a combination of Geokinesis and Pyrokinesis, essentially enabling her to produce magma to attack her opponents. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil water to feel as if it were an inferno. She can also create, move, shape and otherwise manipulate molten rock in various ways, including directing lava-flows to create and grow islands, opening fissures on earth or rising volcanoes. She can move at extremely high speeds by launching herself like an actual volcano blast towards her target and can even melt solid earth and rock to make tunnels to move underground. Wind Manipulation Aerokinesis (空能力 (アエロキネシス), aerokinesisu, Japanese for "Aerodynamics Power", English for "Aerokinesis") is an ability which enables Yude to possess complete dominance over the element of the sky being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around her at her will. Aerokinesis grants her high offensive power, allowing her to assault enemies in different ways. She mostly uses this to channel the air into various slicing blades of wind or even small hurricanes, though it enables her to heal people from the most serious of injuries, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other abilities. Aerokineis also allows Yude to sense air currents and she can use it to predict the weather. Yude is even able to employ the wind on herself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armour of wind, boosting both her offence and defence. Water Manipulation Hydrokinesis (水流能力 (ハイドロキネシス), Haidorokinesisu, Japanese for "Water Power", English for "Hydrokinesis") is an ability which enables Yude to have absolute dominance over the element of water as she wishes, employing it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to her advantage. The motions of Hydrokinesis involve shaping a body of water to her desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and density. In the sea or ocean, she can be used to create several natural phenomena. She can use the water in a multitude of different ways, such as manifesting blades of water that can cut through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in small prisons formed from water. However, she can also manipulate outside sources of water. Ice Manipulation Cryokinesis (氷能力 (クリオキネシス), kuriokinesisu, Japanese for "Ice Power", English for "Cryokinesis") is an ability which enables Yude to possess absolute dominance over the element of frost; this is done by her reducing the kinetic energy of spiritual particles in a body of water and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice. With this in mind, she is able to generate and send forth various freezing effects. She also possesses the ability to transform moisture or water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as she wishes. It should be noted that when Yude utilizes a full-body ice transformation, her opponent is still able to strike her. This is because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, Yude cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as with her other elements. Blood Manipulation Haemokinesis (血能力) (ハエモキネシス), haemokinesisu, Japanese for "Blood Power", English for "Haemokinesis") is an ability which enables Yude to control and manipulate blood; either her own or the blood of others. Yude can generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, bring to life, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is her own, from her surroundings, or from someone else. Yude can also control the state that blood is in; enabling her to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with her spiritual energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for actual weapons as well replicate herself though an unknown method, making carbon copies of the one and only Mother Gaia for diversions. For some reason, Haemokinesis works the best whenever it is a "full moon". Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Spiritual Beings